divine_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Asylum Gamers beginners guide to Divine RPG
A beginners guide to divine RPG Mob Slaying and weapon gathering. Hey guys, this is ancientsolar from Asylum Gamers! If you are reading this, its because either your on the verge of giving up and want one last solution, or you have misclicked and really are a HARDCORE '''Divine RPG sort of person! Well this is a basic guide from my point of view! Our main task is to go down into the ravines and fight mobs, however it's not secret that a Caveclops will 2 hit most of us! So, in a few steps, I will hopefully be able to give you a slight alternate beginners setup to what's been mentioned! '''Step 1 (The basic Vanilla stuff) So we start off in the world. We do our basic vanilla stuff: mine iron, mine coal, build a house, and get food! Ok, let's presume we have a full set of iron armo(u)r and an Iron Sword. It's not going to do much justice to those mobs. Step 2 (Killing our first Divine RPG mobs for our first sword) Ok, forget going underground and hoping to get diamonds. Fierce mobs will find their way to you, even in the tunnels! Go find yourselves a snow Biome ("in daylight"). If you hear Glacons (which sound like high pitched snoring wolves), be vigilant or/and runaway! Our main target are frosts! They drop Ice stones and/or Frozen shards which can quickly be created into a''' Frost Sword! (10 damage/5 hearts), which is absolutely awesome! 1 drawback is that it cannot be enchanted. The positive thing is that it's already enchanted with a 2 second slow spell. 'Step 3 (King Crabs and Whales!) ' ''' ~ '''Our first King crabs and Whales ~ We want a Bowhead Anchor. King Crabs '''ONLY will drop Aquatic Pellets and Whales will drop the Whale Fins. For this I recommend building cages (crabs and king crabs can only jump one block high so make sure not leave a block where they can climb over the cage) with 1x1 holes around you or the crabs, ~(Crabs/king crabs are dumb, they won't walk around the buildings like zombies, etc!) They see you and head straight for you! Using your frost sword, repeatedly attack them, and after a while they will die and you will also learn almost subconsciously how far away a crab has to be before he gets hurt and you get hurt. You will soon find that the cage is a precautionary measure until you have learnt this method! The same applies to the King Crabs! Whales are a slightly different story, they can hit you if you're above them by as much as 3 blocks above them, so it is better to hit them head on. Now these guys can hurt a lot! If you can hit them on to the beach and place cactus in front of them it may help you to kill them! These creatures will also hunt in packs if you hit one! (To be completed) Step 4 (to be continued) When I wake up! :) Category:Guide Category:Videos